Entre caníbales
by Ayanami Rei
Summary: Sólo hay una forma de sobrevivir entre caníbales. Volverse uno.


Hola, gente. Tengo un par de cosas que decir, ustedes me disculparán. Primero, mi laptop se ha roto. He escrito esto a trancas y barrancas y no sé cuando podré seguirlo, habitualmente escribo de madrugaba y no hay ciber's abiertos a esa hora.

Explicaré el porqué de este fic en el siguiente capítulo que, si sigue mi línea, serán tres. Probablemente sea muy irresponsable subir sin tener lo siguiente listo, pero por lo menos estoy avisando.

Ahora, si hay algún latinoamericano por aquí, entonces sabe que significa Soda Stereo y sabe lo importante qué es. Me hubiera gustado escribir algo con su música el día del aniversario, pero entre que la laptop se malogró y que salía arañando de una de mis peores crisis, fue imposible. Así que, aunque tarde, escribo algo a medias inspirado por Soda. Si creen en algún Dios o en algo, recen por Cerati, que mientras él exista hay esperanza de verlos otra vez juntos. Por si no se han dado cuenta, el título es por la canción "Entre caníbales" de Soda Stereo.

Bueno, nada más. Como siempre, críticas, comentarios, tomatazos, etc., etc., review XD

* * *

**Entre caníbales**

Cuando Hibari llegó a Italia, encontró la mansión Cavallone en medio de un apagón. Velas en las salas y en los pasillos y un ambiente de semi penumbra que se le hizo redundante y apropiado para sus pensamientos.

No necesitó de luz para guiarse en los pasillos, se los sabía de memoria de haber perdido la cuenta de las veces en que los había recorrido, enzarzado en besos y con los ojos cerrados o puestos a fijarse más en la piel de Cavallone que sus manos dejaban a descubierto que en los muebles. Cuando llegó al despacho, dudó dos segundos antes de girar la perilla y apoyarse en el quicio de la puerta.

Cavallone tenía un brazo apoyado en el escritorio, el rostro descansando sobre la mano y no regresó a mirarlo. Hibari se fijó en lo que observaba. Una mariposa de luz revoloteando alrededor de la lámpara, parándose un segundo en el vidrio que la separaba de la llama y volviendo a volar, sin alejarse demasiado. Cavallone parpadeó y Hibari siguió de reojo el movimiento de sus pestañas. Siempre le habían parecido espesas. Nunca había notado qué tanto. Siguió las fluctuaciones de la mariposa. Volando, agitando las alas minúsculas con desespero. Deteniéndose, uno, dos, tres segundos en el vidrio y volviendo a volar. Se preguntó cuanto tiempo llevaba Cavallone en la misma posición y se cruzó de brazos. Al mirarlo, Dino esbozó una sonrisa amarga que Hibari comparó de inmediato con la que lucía hace diez años y con la de ese Dino del futuro de Byakuran. Le parecía que quizás, si no hubiera conocido a ese Dino, no habría pasado año tras año comprobando como el potrillo escandaloso que conoció se volvía de a pocos el Capo Cavallone sentado ahora en el escritorio, no le desesperaría ver mechones rebeldes donde debía haber un cabello rubio corto que le afilara los rasgos y, tal vez, esa sonrisa no le haría tener ganas de tirarlo al piso, lamerle la boca e intentar descubrir las sutiles diferencias que formaban sus labios entre una y otra.

–Lo que hace es inútil– miró a la mariposa cuando habló– y si llega a tocarla, se quemará. Aún así, si se quemara, volvería a intentarlo. Una y otra vez.

Si hablaba de ambos, Hibari no quiso ver la indirecta ni intentar dilucidar quién de los dos era qué. En vez de eso, se acercó a él, tiró de la solapa de la chaqueta para levantarlo y le miró a los ojos.

Nunca había pensado qué eran. Pasaron de entrenar a follar a hablar a vivir el uno con el otro en temporadas variables, pero Hibari nunca se había detenido a pensar qué eran.

Dino lo besó. Hibari se empujó contra su cuerpo, buscando enredarse entre sus piernas y se preguntó por qué dudaba.

Contaba poco menos de diez años de, como remarcara Cavallone una vez, gemir como animal en celo por y para Dino y nunca antes había sido tan consciente que estaba en una relación como ahora, cuando estaba tan cerca de acabarla. Sobre sus labios, Dino esbozó una sonrisa derrotada que Hibari no notó, ocupado en gemir a la par que ordenaba las miles de ideas que, comparación odiosa, bailaban como mariposas en su cabeza.

* * *

Y fin! Bueno, no. Cualquier duda se resolverá al siguiente cap. Lo único que me molesta de esto hasta ahora es que no le hace honor a la canción que lleva por título. Lo bueno, me quedan dos capítulos para intentar resarcir y hacerle justicia. Aunque es Soda. Y no hay forma en que pueda igualar a Soda. Anyway, me gustan los retos.


End file.
